Today, large amounts of interconnected data is available from various sources, such as websites, public and private databases, and within the computing system of companies. However, it is not easy for humans to benefit fully from this information without manually gathering, reviewing, filtering, linking, assembling, and presenting the data. Such tasks can be extremely time consuming, expensive, and daunting, and therefore are typically not performed. As result, the full benefits of available information are not realized.